Julian Heicklen/tidbits/7-12-10
PROGRESS REPORT 7/12/10 Court action I still have not been able to recover all of my property from the arrest of May 25, 2010 when I was imprisoned in Riker’s Island prison. I have sent requests to judges of both the Criminal Court of Manhattan and the District Magistrate Office of the the U. S. District Court of the Southern District of New York to issue orders to their respective property control offices to release my property. The Criminal court of Manhattan has informed me that the $210.00 and psychiatric report are available for me to claim at my convenience in the Clerk of Court’s office. I have a hearing on July 20, 2010, in front of a magistrate in the U. S. District Court S. D. N. Y. to plead in the case involving the arrest by federal marshals for failing to pay previous fines. I have submitted a brief pointing out that the citations are for unconstitutional arrests and supported the claim with three U. S. Supreme Court decisions. Hopefully, but not likely, the magistrate will dismiss the complaints at this time. In the Homeland Security civil suit in the U. S. District Court S. D. N. Y. all the named defendants have been served with summons. Lawyers for most of the defendants have filed an appearance with the court. The lawyers defending the various defendants are: U. S. Attorney for all U. S. government actors (Homeland Security, Central Violations Bureau). Corporation Counsel for the City of New York for the NY City Fire Department. Kaufman Borgeest & Ryan LLP for St. Vincent’s Catholic Hospital. MARTIN CLEARWATER & BELL for the NY Downtown Hospital. No-one has made an appearance for Bellevue Hospital, but it may be a city hospital and be represented by the Corporation Counsel for the City of New York. Both of the represented hospitals have claimed that they cannot be sued: St. Vincent’s, because it has filed for bankruptcy; and NY Downtown Hospital, because it claims it is not a state actor and therefore immune from suit under 42 U. S. C. 1983. I have challenged both claims. Publicity I have had long radio interviews with “Freedom Frenzy” on Republic Broadcasting Network July 5 and “Liberty News Radio” on July 8. The “American Juror,” published by the American Jury Institute (FIJA) published my Progress Report of the Riker’s Island arrest in full. I am sure that there were many other reports of our activities on the web, but they did not include personal interviews. Thanks to everyone for the publicity. Publicity is the name of the game. It is true. I am a publicity hound. Many of you on the BCC Tyranny Fighters list are news outlets. I suggest that you would have higher input if you were listed on the open list. For those of you that wish to be on the open list, please notify me, and I will make the change. Report from George Donnelly George Donnelly was arrested at the U. S. District Courthouse in Allentown, PA on May 11, 2010. He was charged with assault and placed under house arrest waiting for trial. George sent the following report on July 9, 2010: “Since June 22 I no longer have the ankle monitor and can travel the lower 48 states without requesting permission. Paul Hetznecker is representing me. The charges are violations of 18 U.S.C. 113 (a)(5) AND 41 C.F.R. 102-74.385 AND 41 C.F.R. 102-74.390. You can google me and there is an article on libertapedia.org with the full/formal charges. The trial is scheduled for Aug 26, a bench trial in front of the same magistrate again. No jury. Just today Paul received their discovery. I will examine it soon with him. I think around 150 people have raised a little over $6,000. I am very grateful for contributions as this as been a financial disaster for my family. Not only the costs of defending myself have been highly inconvenient, but also the fact that I had to make arrangements for us to continue renting a house here, instead of moving up to New Hampshire as we planned. There is no rent cost for us to live on our own land in New Hampshire. I am very grateful for any donations or pitches. I have a lot to say but am not supposed to be talking at all really. The most important thing is to remain firm in our convictions, to not feel anger, to not seek retribution but to continue righteously on.” Future schedule I will be in Portland, OR, with my wife from July 14–19. I had hoped to distribute FIJA literature at the U. S. District Courthouse in Portland, but my wife said no because we are on vacation. She is more persuasive than the United States courts. Therefore, I will not be demonstrating in Portland. Sigh! I will be distributing FIJA literature at the following locations: Tuesday, July 27, 2010 at 11:45 am–1:15 pm at the U. S. District Courthouse, 402 East State Street, Trenton NJ 08608-1507 Wednesday, July 28, 2010, at 8:00 am–9:30 am at the U. S. District Courthouse, 400 Cooper Street, Camden NJ 08102-1570 Thursday, July 29, 2010, at 11:45 am–1:15 pm at the U. S. District Courthouse, 504 West Hamilton Street, Allentown PA 18101-1502 Friday, July 30, 2010, at 11:45 am–1:15 pm at the U. S. District Courthouse, 5601 Market Street, Philadelphia PA 19106-1729 Monday, August 23, 2010 at 11:45 am–1:15 pm at the U. S. District Courthouse, 101 West Lombard Street, Baltimore MD 21201-2605. Tuesday, August 24, 2010, at 8:00 am–9:30 am at the U. S. District Courthouse, 401 Courthouse Square, Alexandria VA 22314-5704 Tuesday, August 24, 2010, at 11:45 am–1:15 pm at the U. S. District Courthouse, 333 Constitution Avenue, N.W., Washington DC 20001 Wednesday, August 25, 2010, at 11:45 am–1:15 pm at the U. S. District Courthouse, 50 Walnut Street, Newark NJ 07102 Please join at any or all of these demonstrations, if you can. It would be nice if we could have a large group in Allentown, where George was arrested. 5. Other activities George Donnelly is trying to raise $15,000 for anticipated legal fees to defend himself. Please send him a donation. Go to the web page below to make a donation through PayPal at http://donnelly.chipin.com/donnelly-legal-defense Mike Benoit has written a book entitled “Sham and Shame of the Federal Income Tax.” You can purchase it directly from him for five dollars. His E-mail address is in the header of this E-mail. The American Jury Institute could also use financial aid. You can become a member or just send a donation. You also can purchase and distribute pamphlets at appropriate places. The web page is www.fija.org. Warning: You should know that The Federal Protective Service, and possibly the FBI, is intercepting my e-mails. Another violation of our civil liberties. Be prudent if you write to me.